The Hunter
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: a man is tricked into taking a contract. he has to hunt down a rogue pony that goes to a certain school... Canterlot High.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, i am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called Becoming a Wonderbolt. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

"so... you are this so-called 'perfect hunter'." the pony sat in the shadows as I sat in the shadows as I sat across from him in the same manner... shrouded in shadow as both of my boots were up on the table. "just what are you anyway?" I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "it doesn't matter... if a peasant can be called the 'perfect hunter' then you are most certainly what I need at the moment." I narrowed my eyes at him as he called me a peasant "there are several ponies I need to be killed... but you only have to do one of them..." he used his magic to float a scroll over to me. Opening it up and activating the night vision on my goggles as I looked at the pictures with wide eyes. "and considering your... reputation you cant say no can you..."

"I can just easily kill you... then no one would know..." I stated in a growl at what he wanted me to do.

"which is why I told both of guards outside." I froze as he gave a sinister smirk. "your stuck and you know it..."

I looked back down at the scroll at the pictures in front of me... 7 ponies... 7 targets... and I only have to do one of them... there was a catch... no doubt about it. But first... "how much?"

"1 million..." I froze.

Definitely was a catch. "whats the catch..."

"what catch?" he asked as the spell kept me from seeing his true face.

"7 ponies but I only have to kill one of them. Whats the damn catch?" I asked.

"reputation." I narrowed my eyes. "the more you kill... the more reputation you will receive... but also the more you could lose." I stared at the pictures and quickly made my decision..."

"you already said one pony..." I pointed with my head to the bartender as he nodded. "so all I have to do is kill one of them... and he's known to always give honest answers." the pony in front of me scowled. "if you didn't say one pony, in the beginning, I would have had to kill all 7 of them... but now I don't..."

"fine..." he slammed the glass he had in his magic onto the table. " I expect to hear about one of them being dead within 3 months..." a time limit... never good. "and if you don't I doubt even your... _friend_... will be able to help you." he stood up and teleported outside as is the norm for those who wish to hire me...

the fact I took all my contracts and completed them regardless of what happened. The bartender always being truthful and helping out bounty hunters by remembering exactly what the deal was that was made. You say one thing in the beginning and attempt to change it he will say the first thing you said.

I looked at the list of ponies as there was also some information to assist me with each of them.

Rarity... fashion designer and tends to be easily surprised...

Pinkie Pie... known to always eat sweets so poison is a good way to go.

Rainbow Dash... isolates herself constantly to train herself to become a Wonderbolt. Best way to go would be to kill her from afar...

Applejack... works on a very large apple farm. Would take a while to find a body...

Fluttershy... lives alone with many animals. Would be extremely easy to kill.

Twilight Sparkle... princess and lives only with a small baby dragon in a large castle. Set up an ambush or use a hostage situation.

It was the final one I decided to do...

Sunset Shimmer... lives in an alternate dimension and has had no contact with this world besides a book...

so if I killed her by no means would it come to bite me in the ass... that is what I thought until I saw the next pieces of information.

The book is owned by Twilight Sparkle and the portal is in the Crystal Empire to be moved in one week but will open again in 3 days.

Guess I only have two days to prepare for then... guess its time to show people why I wasn't called a bounty hunter... and why I was just called a Hunter...


	2. Chapter 2

I stood on a rooftop on the night the portal was supposed to open I made sure I had everything I was supposed to have by the time it was time to move. I took in a deep breath as I took inventory of what I was going to bring with me. Considering I was an immortal human who's only purpose was to be a hunter it also quickly got me a job in all other countries besides Equestria considering it was a peaceful place. I have had many jobs in Equestria from other countries but never any coming from a pony.

I had a midnight blue cloak that would change to look like my surroundings effectively making me invisible as long as I wanted. I had a pair of goggles designed to give me data as well as change vision modes. I had a face mask on to cover my own face so they couldn't see any skin to try and identify me no matter what. Even though I was the only human in Equestria.

I had a black combat jacket under my cloak with a total of 6 pockets, 3 in total on each side. In them I had cigarettes which were a tough time to replicate, about 7 closed vials of varying lethal poisons going from paralyzation to outright death, another held several USBs with information I always kept on me.

On the right side, I had a camera with several chips to store pictures, a notepad to note down any important information, and finally a picture of my mark.

Inside the jacket, I had many holsters to hold combat knives as well as two one foot long daggers that were capable of cutting even magic. On my arms I had two gauntlets with hidden blades that popped out and that I could use in combat by simply flicking them out of the mechanism and into my hand. I had on a midnight blue muscle shirt under the jacket as I also had on black dress pants. I had a belt which held capsules that released a multitude of items which I am able to put back in thanks to the magic I was taught... but that's the full extent of what I could do with magic.

I ware sneakers which also contained nanobots to shift into what I needed at the time. Traction, scaling, running, whatever I needed. On my back, I had a backpack along with a sword holster which I could pull out with my right arm in a reverse grip. The backpack held both of my ranged weapons as well as a multitude of gadgets. A condensed compound bow and the many parts to a sniper rifle which I only use when I think I absolutely have to use it due to my limited ammunition. I also had an arrow holster on my back which was like an infinite space... I had over 1000 arrows inside of it and its all thanks to the same unicorn friend of mine.

As I waited for my moment I saw Twilight Sparkle approaching with a few large group of royal guards coming from the right. My mind went through the possible things that would mean her being here... until I realized it... his information was wrong... they are moving the portal tonight!

Quickly I began to run along the rooftops with quick and easy precision. My night vision goggles giving me all the vision I needed at the moment. I stopped at the edge of the row of buildings as the group soon reached a group of crystal guards. I saw the prince walk over, hug Twilight, before they walked inside. I raised an eyebrow at this. They must have been related. Now that I think about it I did see some similarities in facial structures.

I saw 6 guards outside of the castle walking around the crystal heart. Turning on my cloak I jumped down and became fully invisible as I walked towards the closest guard. I put my hand on my blade as the guard spun around and knocked him out with the blunt side of the blade. It was a Boomerang blade with a silver-tipped blade and on the other side was black blunted metal and could easily come back to me if I threw it correctly and make curved throws in other ways. It could also act as a lightning rod and absorb lightning and throw it black in an arc. It could also cut through magic attacks easily. As soon as he hit the floor the other guards became alerted as I twirled around throwing y blade as it turned visible and knocked out one guard but only knocked the helmet off another before planting itself into the floor. Quickly charging forward I grabbed the unhelmeted guard before slamming him down into the floor. My cloak deactivating in the process. "get him!" I spun on my hands as I kicked the fallen helmet into the second guards head causing him to stumble as I then grabbed the passing leg of the Pegasus guard and slammed him onto his back as I heard several cracks, most likely his wings.

I ducked under a bolt of lightning as I charged and jumped over the recovered earth pony who I hit with the helmet. Grabbing his head while I was still in the air I spun him over me and onto his back as well before kicking him. Sending him sliding as he tripped the unicorn which sent its spell into the ceiling. Quickly grabbing my blade he refocused and fired a fire spell at me which I easily cut through. He looked shocked as I spun around and threw the blade again as it bounced off his head and came flying back to me. I quickly caught it and reactivated my cloak as guards swarmed out of the doors.

I quickly snuck my way in through the door before it closes as I began to walk through the halls. Seeing a group coming my way I changed my shoes with a mental command as I calmly began to walk up the wall. As soon as they passed I dropped back down to the floor as I continued to keep on walking. Soon I entered a small room and started to look around. After looking around I pulled the tarp off of the large item in the room. Soon revealing a large mirror. I looked it over as I poked the mirror and my finger went into the mirror. Quickly pulling it out I took a few quick breaths as I turned off the cloak as a just in case. "halt!" was what stopping from me going into the mirror. I turned my head to find myself surrounded on all sides possible. "who are you?!" yelled the pony who hugged Twilight Sparkle, speaking of said pony she galloped in with another princess. "wait a minute... I recognize that cloak..."

"Armor... you know this pony?" the pink alicorn asked.

"from pictures... but it's on the tip of my tongue"

"why did you knock out 6 ponies! Why did you come to the mirror?!" Twilight Sparkle yelled.

"I would suggest not angering me Twilight Sparkle... I could just as easily change my decision on who I was hired to kill..." they all froze and tensed up.

"now I remember..." the white pony stated as he paled even further than he already was. "the perfect hunter..."

"the what?" Twilight asked confused.

"a pony so well known among bounty hunters as the one who takes all his contracts. His reputation is a big deal for him... he always completes his contracts."

"then... why is he here?" Twilight asked with a small amount of fear as a couple guards took a step forward as I put my hand on my blades grip and pulled it out slightly.

"anymore movement towards me, any magic aura popping up, and you will be the one killed instead Twilight Sparkle... I want this contract over with so I could just disappear again..." I stated in a stern tone. The guards who took steps forward backed up until they were back with the other guards. " I wouldn't have taken the contract if I wasn't tricked... and my reputation is something that is very valuable for me."

"what do you mean?" the pink alicorn asked.  
"I was contracted to kill 7 ponies... but thanks to how he worded it I only have to kill one... I would have had to kill one of the elements of Harmony or a dear friend of yours Twilight Sparkle..." the guards around Twilight got in front of her. My own voice filled with regret. "and since I love the thrill of the hunt and complications to actually make me think. So I might as well tell you a few things..."

"why?" the pink alicorn asked.

"because I have rules for my hunt since I need to keep things interesting or else ill become bored with my work... I've put my entire immortal life into this and its the only thing that interests me at the moment."

"i-immortal?" the white pony stated in surprise.

"yes... I am the last of my kind and was made immortal on accident... now... do you want a chance for this contract to be broken or don't you?" I asked as Twilight Sparkle nodded. "rule number one... if I was ratted by my contractor... which has happened multiple times before... rule number two is if my contractor is killed or arrested... rule number three... I don't go after young ones... I only kill those who truly deserve it unless they are my contract. And finally... if you can beat me in a fight without being interrupted... I will stop my contract... but that's when I start the fight..."

"but anypony could have paid you! And considering the condition of the outside guards..." the white pony stated.

"then ill make it easier for you... a pony contracted me or more certainly a unicorn... he had enough bits to pay my usual fee..."

"and that is?" the pink alicorn asked as I turned around and sheathed my blade.

"1 million for when the job is done... and if the job is done and I am not paid... I will come for him..." I turned my head. "and I will kill him... as I do with all contractors who cross me."

"one more question... which one of my friends are you after over there?"

"why the only other one that isn't a pony here... a certain Sunset Shimmer..." and with that, I jumped into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning I cant remember or find anything about the portal duration and how long it is open... so it's being changed to a month and open until midnight. My story and I do it how I want!**

"what do you know about him Shining?" I asked my brother as we stood in the room with the portal.

"always completes his contracts for one given his name. There are a few rumors going around though about him," he said as he watched 6 gurneys with the knocked out guards be brought past the door to the room. He looked on with a saddened face. "rumors that he kills those who ask for contracts he would not take."

"really?" I asked in surprise. Shining nodded as he looked back towards me.

"another rumor, which goes with the first rumor, is that he kills those who give contracts not worthy of his time. Such as those who are innocent such as foals and the elderly. Though no one knows as the only ones who come back from him are the ones who he allows to live and do the contract for. He wasn't lying when he was talking about his rules."

"then... how is he the perfect hunter honey? Shouldn't he fail his contracts at times?" Cadance asked him as he shook his head.

"another rumor is that he's immortal and he did just confirm it. Someponies say that he comes from before the dominant species on the planet existed. Somepony that old would likely have a lot of experience. He's hunted queens, kings, princes, princesses, nobles, warriors, but all of them had been known for one thing... they were corrupted."

"you seem to know an awful lot about him Shining," Cadance asked as he gave a sheepish smile.

"may have wanted to be a bounty hunter when I was a foal. But... if he's hunting your friend Twilight... I don't think she is going to last long..."

"then ill go." their eyes widened. "the portal should still be open for a few hours so I can head over and warn her."

"Twilight if you get in his way he will kill you! Regardless of how strong you are now!" Shining Armor almost yelled out in worry. "we just have to hope that she can survive Twilight until next month. Cant, you communicate with her through a book?" I nodded. "warn her through that. We need all the help we can to find the pony who hired him. The only ponies that could hire him would reside in Canterlot."

"but could we find them before he completes the contract?" I then asked.

"I have no idea Twily... but we need to only hope..."

 **Mason's POV**

I stood on top of the school hidden by the shadow from the sun hitting the dome on top of the school. I searched the faces that were coming to the school until eventually, I spotted her. And I couldn't help but continue cursing myself out... she seemed to be a nice girl. From what I knew she was ridiculed and shunned from he previous actions from trying to take over the school. I gave a small sigh as she shied away from the stares as I decided to end this contract quickly... for my own fuck up I didn't want her to experience any pain at all. I turned around and walked to the back of the building before sitting down on the edge.

No doubt the principle by now spotted the broken lock on the student records but would think nothing of it as I replaced everything to how it was. I also searched the school and knew what time she would be in what class and where. The only problem would be if she had any prior arrangements but knowing the other student's emotions towards her... I didn't think she had any. I pulled my backpack off of my back and laid it next to me as I began to assemble a weapon.

A high caliber pistol capable of piercing even bulletproof glass if fired at an angle. After I was finished assembling it I began to move to the classroom at the far right of the school and attached a hook to the edge and connected myself to it. I quickly tested my quick release and found it working as I waited for the bell.

Soon the bell sounded as I brought a hand to my watch and waited. No doubt as soon as I went in if I didn't finish her off quickly the police would be called and I would be forced to retreat. After about 20 minutes I looked into the window to find her sitting exactly where she was supposed to be... two seats away from the window I was at. I watched as a light kept shining from a book in her backpack and watched in curiosity as she sneakily pulled it out and read it. She looked confused as I did as well when she wrote into it...

before I saw the next few words appear in the book.

 _Your being hunted!_

Quickly turning myself around I put my legs on the edge and jumped back as the rope pulled me back in for a swing... I crashed through the window surprising everyone as my targets eyes widened. She quickly ducked as I fired at her once. The bullet missing but creating some cracks in the wall as she began to run through the class. I took aim at her but a boy pushed my arm causing the shot to hit the doorway. Quickly I grabbed the boys head and threw him into the desks as I calmly walked after her.

The teacher charged me with a very large ruler as I whipped out the blunt side of my blade and knocked him out.

He fell to the floor unconscious as I walked out of the room and spotted teachers and students looking into the hall as my target ran down the long hallway. I brought up my arm and took aim and fired again. She reacted quickly this time going around a corner as the bullet hit the lockers. Students and teachers screamed as I gave chase after her and started my watch. No doubt one of them called the police now so at least I would know my time limit.

Going around the corner she went around I quickly jumped down the stairs and landed in front of where she was. "nothing personal... it's my own fault for getting you into this mess." she looked as confused as she did frighten as I held my pistol towards her... only to be tackled to the floor.

"run Sunset!" the cyan girl on top of me yelled as I growled. I pushed her off of me before I grabbed her throat and threw her into some nearby lockers. The lockers dented as she collided with them. As I quickly spun around and threw my sword.

It began to arc before it collided with her back sending her onto the floor as I walked towards her and caught my returning blade. "if I didn't fuck up you wouldn't be in this mess. Forgive me..." I aimed my gun at the back of her head before she flipped herself over. "Sunset Shimmer... you will be remembered as the only one who's contract I didn't want to take... but was forced to take it."

she suddenly gained a looked of determination on her face as she quickly got to her feet and leaped at me. Startled I fired off a shot missing her as she tackled me to the floor. My pistol slid across the floor as she tried to keep me down but with my own strength I grabbed her arm and threw her away. She slid on the floor past my pistol as I quickly picked it up and aimed it at her only for her to jump down more stairs. I sighed as I slowly walked after her and activated my invisibility.

Rushing was a part of a bounty hunters life. But a patient hunter... always got his prey... soon I found her looking around the corner as she eyed the front entrance. I could see students running through the halls as she was a smart one. Knowing that someone hunting someone else would try to have all exits covered. But I was giving her a chance today.

I walked over to the door as the last of the students on the building ran out and stood there waiting still invisible. After a few minutes, she made a break for the doors. She looked behind her but ended up running into me as I disengaged my invisibility. "found you..." her eyes widened as she started to slowly back away. "please just stop running... the more you run the more you piss me off and wish I wasn't giving you a quick death." I started to take very slow steps towards her as she backed up.

"w-why are you doing this?" she then asked.

"because I was tricked. I would have killed the one who contracted me to kill you. But I can't let my reputation go down the drain." she backed up until she bumped into one of the trophy cases. Causing her to startle slightly as she looked behind her before looking at me with fear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Sunset Shimmer. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I closed my eyes for a moment as I said this before looking her straight in the eyes as I pointed my pistol towards her head. She surprised me once more though... and that pissed me off...

she threw a trophy at me as it knocked my aim off and destroyed one of the other trophies in the case before she kicked me in the stomach as I slid back a little. She threw another trophy at me as I knocked it away and grabbed her by the head. I lifted her off the ground as she fought against my grip. "now you've pissed me off..." walking over to the front door I then proceeded to throw her through the door as her back was covered in glass. I walked through the destroyed door as she rolled on the ground for a couple feet before she just laid there.

I could see all the other students along with the teachers standing on the road as the teachers got in front of the students but got wide-eyed when they saw Sunset Shimmer. I quickly calmed myself as I approached Sunset Shimmer. "get away from her!" I heard behind me as I turned around to find 5 students standing there with anger in their eyes.

"stay out of my business. I'm mad enough as is."

"we won't let you hurt our friend..." I made to grab my sheathed pistol until I started to hear sirens. I quickly stopped the timer on my watch. 5 minutes 37 seconds...

"your lucky... my time frame is up. You will all see me again soon." I turned to the right and looked towards Sunset Shimmer as she laid there. Propped up on her arms as she stared at me. " I must once again say I am sorry..." I brought my arm up and reactivated my invisibility. "but I will see you again... try not to piss me off next time?" I disappeared from their site. "will you?"


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly trotted through the halls until I burst into Shining's and Candace's room. They jolted awake as they quickly saw the concern on my face. "she was attacked..."

 **10 minutes later**

"is she alright?" Cadance asked me as we walked through the halls. "shes injured but not too badly. Had to go to the hospital to get a few stitches and get glass pulled out of her back. The only reason she survived she says is that she kept surprising him but ended up making him mad enough to be thrown through glass doors. She will be alright..."

"he really is merciless..." Cadance said.

"he hates surprises. It makes him madder and madder when he gets surprised by something for some unknown reason." Shining then said. "anything else?"

"only the fact he kept on saying he was sorry for what was happening and the fact he hates himself because he was tricked," I told them as we reached the portal room to talk. She was going to let me known what happens next with the police."

"police?" shining asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"that worlds version of the guard. We need to find the one who hired him and fast!" they nodded as the three of us trotted off to do what we could.

 **Mason's POV**

I sat on a windowsill of an abandoned building. Watching as the people below me went along with their days. I had the perfect spot to watch the hospital as I waited for Sunset Shimmer to come out. She surprised me several times... that's one too many in my opinion. I needed to push my emotions out of my head and do the job. My emotions were holding me back once more as I sharpened the blade of my boomerang sword.

I gave a small sigh as I lowered my right arm with the whetting stone and looked away from the hospital and overall the skyscrapers and the busy streets below. It felt good to be back in a world with people instead of ponies. Regardless if they were extremely different from normal ponies. Being different colors and there were many personalities besides the more obvious ones. I looked back at the hospital entrance as past memories flowed through my head...

 _not going to make it_

 _help you_

 _give my life to you_

 _stop_

 _why_

 _immortal_

 _it's a blessing_

 _damn curse_

I quickly shook my head and removed the thoughts from my head as I started to take in a few deep breaths. I began to think of how I was going to deal with Sunset Shimmer. I was seen by many trying to kill her so that would mean she would have a protection detail on her until I was dealt with most likely. Her 5 friends were another thing to worry about. I didn't even know how that cyan one snuck up on me as I should have heard her when she was walking regardless if I was talking or breathing heavy.

I watched as Sunset Shimmer was helped out of the hospital with the help from her 5 friends as she was put into one of the police cars waiting.

I picked up a silenced pistol next to me which was modified for one specific purpose as the cars began to drive... I fired into the back license plate of the third car as I started to hear beeping coming from my right arm. Looking at it I found the tracker was transmitting and was moving along with the convoy of cars. This way I would easily find the police station without having to search the damn city. I quickly disassembled the pistol and put the parts into the bag before I sheathed my sword on my back and started to traverse down the fire escape while activating my active camouflage. Some of the surrounding people stopped and looked at the ground as I landed but simply shrugged it off as I quickly and carefully weaved my way through the large crowd. Soon I reached the hospital entrance and stopped when I heard the five talking to me. "... meanie!"

"what can we do? This is something that's beyond us." the western sounded girl said. " let's get going... we will see her soon hopefully..." they started to walk in the direction the police cars went in as I started to walk after them so I could hear more from them. I hate to say it but if push comes to shove... ill be forced to use them to get my target to where I could dispatch her easily.

"I say we find the guy who's coming after her and beat the snot out of him!" the cyan girl said with her arms on the back of her head. I gave a small smirk as I resisted a chuckle. I would need to keep an eye on this one.

"m-maybe... we should just talk to him?" the yellow girl asked as I raised an eyebrow under my goggles. "maybe... we could talk him out of it?" sorry... but I cant do that... I would b breaking a promise to my most loved one... I failed her once... and by the might of god will I do it again!

"Fluttershy. You saw what he did to Sunset did you not?" the white girl asked as the yellow girl nodded. "by all means, a brute would not do well to listen to reason. The best we could do is let the local authority handle him." half tempted to shoot her...

"maybe he just wants a party!" the pink girl yelled in excitement as I gave her a deadpan look. I **hate** surprises.

"I don't believe so Pinkie. I think... whats that infernal beeping?!" I quickly rushed past her and further down the sidewalk as soon as she finished saying it. I couldn't stay any longer as I quickly ran past people before soon ending up at the police station. From my count there was a total of 5 cars here... I would need to come back later so I could get an exact amount for how many cars they have so I know how many cops to expect should anything happen. I walked along with them and quickly found my tracker as I turned off the locator on my wrist before I walked over and I waited by the front door for someone to walk in and found myself lucky as someone quickly walked out and I held the door for a few seconds more before making my way inside.

I walked throughout the station until I found Sunset Shimmer in an interrogation room. I walked into the room with the one-way mirror as I heard what she was talking about. "I'm telling you I don't know why he is after me!" I then heard her yell in annoyance. "the only enemies I ever made were at the school but they wouldn't hire a hit man on me!"

"we need to be sure Mrs. Shimmer!" stated what looked to be an investigator in the room. "we have no records of him at all! A weapon capable of firing heavy rounds, a 'boomerang' sword, there's nothing else we know about him."

"cloaking..." she then said as the investigator wrote it down quickly. "listen I need to get home. The school games are going to be starting soon and I need to be ready to compete."

"Mrs. Shimmer I strongly advise against. He knows where you go to school and there is a high chance he knows where you live." I gave a small unnoticeable sigh as something at the edge of the room caught my eye. Finding it was her bag. Deciding it would be a good chance to find out where she lived, thank you for reminding me Mr investigator, I walked over and placed my tracker into the bag before turning off my locator quickly.

"please." I heard her plead as I looked back into the room. " I need to do this for my school." the investigator gave a sigh before he nodded.

"very well. You're going to be followed by a cop car wherever you go. We will have your home and school also watched 24/7. you will have almost no time for privacy as you will be watched constantly." Sunset Shimmer began to sputter.

"I am a girl you know!" she said with a blush on her face. " I do need to have privacy sometimes!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Shimmer but until we know exactly why he is after you we need to believe you are also a suspect to a crime." she looked at the man with shock. "just be lucky we aren't locking you up."

"yes, sir..." I narrowed my eyes. Something didn't sit well with me about this man... I quickly memorized his colors, faded gold color body, very dark blue hair, and very dark blue eyes. "can I go now?" the man nodded.

"certainly. Would you like for me to drive you home?"

"thank you, sir, but I can just walk. I doubt that he knows where I am at the moment anyway." I gave a sigh which caused one of the police members in the room to look to where I was but shrugged and looked back into the room. I walked out of the room and waited as she soon walked out of the room and grabbed her back from the one I walked out of.

Soon I began to follow her as she waved goodbye to the nice receptionist as she started to walk on the sidewalk. I figured I might as well warn her about my feelings about the man she was talking to so I hiked it in front of her and waited for the right opportune moment... before pulling her into the alleyway with a hand over her mouth. She tried to break away and hell for help as I held her tight as I waited for my camouflage to fully deactivate before talking. "listen!" I snarled as she slowly stopped fighting before I noticed the look of defeat in her eyes. "I'm not going to kill you... not now anyway. I was there when you were talking with the investigator" her eyes widened as she looked at me with shock. " I prefer to kill my contracts when they at least have a fighting chance. I will say you impressed me by surprising me quite a few times but you only pissed me off in doing so... but since I am a guy with standards... I figured I should warn you. Do not trust the man who says he wants to help you. Something is off about him. You have been warned." I pushed her away as I quickly reactivated my camouflage and walked back into the darkness... not even stopping when I heard her yell out to me.


End file.
